End of the Road
by 20Gag
Summary: Baekhyun yang tempramen dan ga pekaan. Kyungsoo yang polos dan agak o'on. Luhan yang paling kalem tapi bringas dalam hal tertentu. Masing-masing dari mereka terus diteror kedua orangtuanya untuk menikah, sementara ketiganya masih senang dengan hidup mereka yang monoton. Sampai tiga orang pria datang pada mereka. As usual, Hunhan Kaisoo Chanbaek here, GS! RnR? chap 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong! Apa kabar kalian? Semoga disini, author disini lagi nonton Sherlock holmes (terus ngapain ngetik?!) udahlah gapenting. Mungkin kalian bakal gedek karena terus bikin ff baru berchapter or oneshot tapi belom ada yang tamat atau bener-bener gantung. _Gomen ne_... dan kali ini author malah bikin ff lagi. Sebelum idenya ilang, yaudahlah mending di publish. Ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagi boy group favorit author dari jaman jebot. Yaitu Boyz II Men, yang judulnya End of the road. Sumpah kalo denger lagu itu kepikirannya orang nikah mulu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ya. PERTAMA KALINYA DAN PERDANA. Author bikin ff straight setelah sekiaaaaan lamanya. Bukan bener-bener straight sih, bilang aja GS. Wkss! Karena entah kenapa castnya agak kurang cuco gitu kalo BL (ini Cuma opini author doang) yang jelas, ff ini official couple di EXO dan hanya beberapa cast yang menjadi peran utama. Sisanya yah jadi cameo. So enjoy and gimme your comment! Thank you!

.

.

.

.

End of the road

.

Kaisoo HunHan Chanbaek for cast.

GS for uke.

.

.

Fluffy? Probably.

.

PLEASE ENJOY!

.

Malam hari, di sebuah cafe anak muda pusat kota, nampak tiga orang perempuan tengah bercengkrama satu sama lain, ketiganya nampak antusias melontarkan topik pembicaraan tentang kehidupan masing-masing, sambil saling melempar senyum dan saling tertawa, mereka juga tak absen menyuapi beberapa dessert dan makanan ringan yang tertata rapih di atas meja yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar itu.

Do Kyungsoo, yeoja bermata bulat dan berambut coklat pendek sebahu dengan poni yang dijepit ke arah samping, punya lekukan _cherry_ berbentuk seperti hati. Byun Baekhyun, yeoja bermata sipit dan berambut sama seperti Kyungsoo, hanya saja rambutnya tergerai sampai punggung, ia terlihat paling aktif di antara ketiganya karena ialah yang sedaritadi mengoceh tanpa henti. Dan Xi Luhan, yeoja terakhir yang terlihat paling anggun dan terlihat dewasa di antara ketiganya, mata rusa dan rambut panjang hitam legamnya yang diikat satu semakin memperlihatkan kedewasaannya di muka publik.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan kalian? Apa ada hal yang menarik?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Seperti biasa saja Soo, bosku sangat cerewet! Tapi aku bersyukur karenanya aku bisa selangkah lebih dekat mimipiku." Timpal Baekhyun.

"Oh, saat kau sudah jadi desainer nanti, buatkan aku baju pengantin yang indah ya!" seru Luhan.

"Aku juga!" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah, perjalananku masih panjang, baru saja dua tahun menjadi asisten desainer. Masih butuh banyak perjuangan, tapi baiklah. Aku catat itu saat aku benar-benar menjadi seorang desainer."

"Dan kau Luhan? Bagaimana dengan kesehariannya, kau baru naik jabatan kan?"

"Yap tepat sekali Baek! Aku semakin sibuk harus mengatur semua jadwal acara televisi dan mengatur berita untuk para reporter berita. Jujur saja kadang aku sampai tidak tidur, tapi itu menyenangkan. Menjadi orang terpercaya dibalik layar berita!" serunya semangat.

"Kalian punya pekerjaan yang hebat!" seru Kyungsoo sembari bertepuk tangan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Soo? Kau masih betah jadi waiter di restoran Perancis itu? Kenapa tidak menerima tawaran appamu untuk mengambil alih salah satu restoran khas Italy di Gangnam?"

"Entahlah, rasanya jadi waiter saja sudah cukup melelahkan. Apalagi harus mengambil alih restoran appa. Begini saja kadang aku pulang larut. Kalau aku mengurus restoran appa, nanti aku mau pulang jam berapa?"

Kedua sahabatnya hanya sweatdrop, jarang-jarang ada orang yang menolak warisan besar milik keluarga. Dan Kyungsoo adalah orangnya.

Mereka bertiga sudah berteman sejak bangku SMP, awalnya pertemanan mereka karena tidak sengaja. Tapi lama kelamaan mereka jadi dekat dan berteman sampai lulus kuliah, bahkan saat masing-masing dari mereka sudah menginjak kepala dua, mereka masih berteman akrab.

"Omooo, sudah jam segini! Aku harus pulang Baek, Soo. Besok aku harus berangkat pagi ke kantor."

"Aku juga, kalau aku datang telat, bisa-bisa Yoona-ssi memarahiku."

"Ne ne, kalau kalian pulang aku juga harus pulang."

Akhirnya ketiganya berlalu meninggalkan cafe sederhana tersebut dan berjalan pulang bersama, rumah mereka memang berjarak satu sama lain. Tapi mereka bisa naik kereta karena arah rumah mereka sama. Saat sampai stasiun, mereka bertiga turun dan mengambil jalan pulang masing-masing. Sebelumnya, mereka berjanji akan makan siang dan main di mall di pekan selanjutnya. Kegiatan rutin para gadis pada biasanya.

.

.

End of the road

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun menemukan kakak laki-lakinya tengah berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga bersama keluarga dan kekasih kakaknya.

"Waah ada eonni! Selamat malam!"

"Malam juga Baekhyun, ayo kesini." Tapi saat Baekhyun hendak menghampirinya, Baekbeom, kakaknya menatapnya seakan memberi isyarat untuk pergi ke kamar. Baekhyun berpikir sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan hal yang penting. Akhirnya Baekhyun menolak dengan halus dan pergi ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan cepat-cepat beristirahat, tapi sebelum tidur ia mengintip dari pintu ke arah ruang keluarga dan mendapati kakaknya dengan kekasihnya nampak sangat bahagia. Sepertinya ia baru saja meminta persetujuan appa dan eomma untuk melamar kekasihnya yang sudah berjalan selama lima tahun itu. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lalu kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Hhhhhhhh, kapan ada yang melamarku. Hihi." Kikiknya geli sebelum ia benar-benar memejamkan matanya.

.

.

End of the road

.

.

Seorang yeoja dewasa tengah sibuk di hadapan laptopnya mengecek segala persiapan untuk tayangan berita kali ini, sesekali mengedit beberapa kesalahan dan meneguk teh melati yang tersuguh di sampingnya.

"Aiiihhhh, siapa sih yang mengerjakan ini. Kenapa banyak sekali kesalahannya." Gerutunya frustasi, hari ini jadwalnya padat. Jadi ia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan tersebut dan beralih untuk rapat dengan perusahaan lain untuk kontrak kerja saat jam makan siang nanti. Bisa dikatakan Luhan seorang workaholic karena baginya seakan tak ada hal penting selain bekerja bekerja bekerja dan bekerja. Memang di umurnya yang ke duapuluh empat tahun ini adalah masa dimana biasanya seseorang sedang senang-senangnya bekerja, tapi Luhan terlalu berlebihan.

"Luhan-ssi, beritanya sebentar lagi tayang, apa pengeditannya sudah selesai? Dan oh— Nona Bom meminta anda untuk cepat-cepat ke perusahaan milik keluarga Oh karena jadwal rapatnya dipercepat." Seru gadis berambut panjang yang kini berdiri di pintu ruang kerja Luhan.

"Baiklah Luna, sebentar lagi aku selesai dan akan segera pergi kesana."

Luna hanya mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sementara Luhan panik karena ternyata banyak kesalahan dalam rancangan berita tersebut dan ia makin frustasi ketika mengetahui bahwa rapatnya dipercepat. Kejam. Tapi Luhan tetap suka dengan pekerjaannya ini. Cepat-cepat ia mengantarkan hasil pekerjaannya ke ruang berita dan bergegas dengan taksi menuju perusahaan milik keluarga Oh.

Sesampainya disana, ia buru-buru bertanya pada resepsionis untuk ruang rapat yang ia tuju, Luhan harus naik lift menuju lantai duapuluh barulah sampai pada tujuan. Di lift, Bom meneleponnya dengan nada tergesa-gesa.

"Luhannie, kau dimana? Rapat dimulai lima menit lagi."

"Aku sedang naik lift Bom-ssi."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di depan lift."

Saat pintu lift terbuka, nampak yeoja berwajah seperti boneka tengah menunggunya dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan menuju ruang rapat. Mereka berdua mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang rapat, sesekali Luhan mendengar keluhan Bom tentang rapat yang dipercepat secara seenaknya oleh perusahaan Oh, Luhan hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Di ruang rapat, semua nampak sudah hadir. Hanya tinggal dua buah kursi yang masih kosong, untuk Luhan dan Bom tentunya.

"Silahkan duduk nona nona." Ujar laki-laki paruh baya yang bisa dipastikan akan memimpin rapat kali ini.

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan, Luhan mengabsen wajah yang hadir di ruang rapat tersebut. Rata-rata dari mereka sudah nampak berumur, hanya ada satu orang yang duduk dekat layar proyektor yang nampaknya paling muda. Laki-laki dengan tatapan tegas yang sedang membaca beberapa dokumen dengan serius, wajahnya lumayan tampan meski nampak tak berekspresi. Tak lama setelahnya, rapat dimulai. Perusahaan Oh akan mengeluarkan sebuah produk dari perusahaannya, maka dari itu mereka bekerja sama dengan sebuah televisi untuk kelancaran pemasaran produk mereka juga beberapa faktor dari perusahaan lain yang mendukung keluarnya produk tersebut.

Selama sekitar dua jam mereka membahas target dan juga pendapat dan yang lainnya, pemimpin rapat Oh memberikan break limabelas menit untuk bernafas. Tapi tiba-tiba Bom ditelepon oleh perusahaan untuk mengurusi sebuah urusan yang nampaknya jauh lebih penting, maka dari itu Bom izin meninggalkan rapat dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyantap makanan ringan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya, Luhan dapat mendengar beberapa dari peserta rapat bercengkrama sementara ia hanya diam karena tak ada yang ia kenal. Ia orang baru di rapat ini, wajar saja ia baru naik jabatan dan langsung disuruh ikut serta dalam proyek besar ini. Sekilas ia menatap laki-laki yang nampaknya paling muda dan hemat berbicara daritadi, laki-laki itu tengah asyik dengan handphone layar sentuhnya dan sesekali melihat ke arah berkas-berkas yang tersusun rapih di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia sangat sibuk.

"Sehunna, kau makan dulu makanannya, nanti kau lapar. Yang itu bisa menunggu."

"Sebentar lagi appa, aku sedang meminta persetujuan pada direktur Junmyeon untuk ikut dalam projek ini."

Rupanya putra dari keluarga Oh. Batin Luhan.

Sehun sempat melihat ke arah Luhan yang sedaritadi menatapnya, lalu Sehun mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada kegiatan awal.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan akhirnya rapat selesai, semua peserta rapat berjabat tangan sementara Luhan nampak ragu dan canggung berada di antara mereka.

"Nona Luhan? Benarkan?" tanya laki-laki yang daritadi sibuk di ruang rapat.

"Iya."

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kartu namaku, disitu ada nomer pribadiku. Kalau kau telah selesai mempersiapkan semua persiapan untuk produk kami, segera hubungi aku saja. Biasanya appa tidak akan mengangkat karena ia terlalu sibuk."

"Baiklah, mohon kerjasamanya." Kata Luhan sambil menerima kartu kecil tersebut dan membungkukan badannya lalu kembali ke kantornya.

Jangan harap Luhan selesai bekerja setelah rapat tersebut, ia masih harus mengurusi jalannya acara di kantor sampai larut nanti. Cukup berat, tapi Luhan suka. Sungguh workaholic.

.

.

End of the road

.

.

Di bandara internasional Korea, nampak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan tegap tengah membawa koper dan memakai kacamata hitam, ia berjalan keluar bandara dan menemui seorang perempuan paruh baya yang tengah menunggunya sendirian disana.

"Eomma!" seru pemuda itu sambil menghampiri wanita itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Ya tuhan, sudah berubah sekali dirimu Jongin. Kau terlihat jauh lebih dewasa, kajja! Kita ke mobil dan mengobrol di jalan." Tawar eomma pemuda tersebut yang diketahui bernama Jongin tersebut.

Sepasang anak dan ibu itu masuk ke sebuah mobil sedan yang dikendarai ibunya, awalnya Jongin menawarkan agar dirinya saja yang menyetir, tapi sang ibu menolak karena ia yakin anaknya pasti lelah, belum lagi ia harus merasakan jetlag setelah penerbangan terakhirnya dari Eropa barusan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu disana? Menyenangkan? Aigoooo sudah tiga tahun aku tidak melihatmu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu Jongin."

"Aku juga merindukan eomma. Hmmmm, aku harus mulai darimana ya untuk menceritakannya, yang jelas saat awal aku melamar menjadi fotografer di majalah Vogue tersebut, awalnya mereka agak ragu menerimaku. Tapi ternyata melihat hasil kerjaku, mereka sangat puas. Bahkan bosku mengangkatku menjadi tangan kanannya. Aku merasa beruntung."

"Ya ampun, kau sudah menuju sukses Jongin! Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu? Kita ke restoran Perancis dekat rumah, mau ya?"

"Baiklah!"

Eomma Jongin mempercepat tancapan gasnya menuju restoran yang dituju sambil memutarkan radio di mobil agar suasana tidak terlalu senyap.

.

.

End of the road

.

.

"KYUNGIE BANTU AKUUU!" jerit seseorang saat Kyungsoo tengah mencatat pesanan dari pelanggan.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan berlari menuju belakang kasir dimana suara tersebut berasal.

"Ada apa Minzy? Kau tau aku sedang mencatat pesanan? Untung manajer tidak memarahimu!"

"Eumm, Kyung, shiftmu selesai jam berapa?"

"Sebentar lagi. Ada apa?"

"Kyungsoo kumohon, kakakku tiba-tiba sakit dan pingsan di rumah. Appa dan eomma sangat panik, aku harus cepat-cepat pulang tapi shiftku baru berakhir nanti malam."

"Yasudah, aku akan menggantikanmu, cepat pulang. Semoga kakakmu baik-baik saja."

"AAA! Terima kasih Kyungsoo! Saranghae." Kata Minzy sambil buru-buru mengambil mantelnya dan pergi meninggalkan restoran.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, ia mengetik pesan untuk eommanya bahwa ia akan pulang telat hari ini setelahnya ia membersihkan beberapa meja yang kotor.

_KLING KLING_

Bel dekat pintu berbunyi menandakan pelanggan yang datang, Kyungsoo buru-buru menyimpan lap yang ia pakai untuk membersihkan meja dan menghampiri pelanggan tersebut. Laki-laki yang sangat tinggi bagi Kyungsoo, bahkan tinggi badan Kyungsoo hanya sebatas diagfrahmanya saja. Sedadanya saja tidak sampai.

"Tolong meja untuk dua orang." Sahut laki-laki itu.

"Ikuti saya tuan." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menuntun mereka menuju tempat duduk untuk dua orang.

"Kalau sudah siap memesan, tuan bisa memanggil saya. Sekarang saya permisi dulu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badan dan pergi.

Sementara pemuda itu —Jongin— mulai sibuk membuka buku menu.

"Eomma, apa restoran ini mempekerjakan anak dibawah umur?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu Jongin?"

"Waitress yang tadi, sepertinya dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah."

"Kyungsoo? Ahahahaha tidak kok, dia sudah lulus."

"Eomma mengenalnya?"

"Tentu! Eomma sering datang kesini dan ia sering melayani eomma, dia sangat baik dan ramah pada pelanggan." Dan Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan ber-oh ria.

Setelah Jongin dan eommanya selesai menyantap makan siang mereka, mereka sedikit bercakap dan membayar bill lalu bergegas pulang, Jongin tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan appanya, ia juga ingin menceritakan pengalamannya selama tiga tahun menjadi fotografer di Eropa. Ia yakin pasti appanya sangat bangga.

Selang beberapa waktu setelah Jongin dan eommanya meninggalkan restoran tersebut, Kyungsoo membersihkan meja bekas mereka makan, ia tak sengaja menemukan sebuah hanpdhone keluaran terbaru dari samsung, yakni S5. Awalnya Kyungsoo kaget, tapi ia segera mengambil handphone tersebut dan menyimpannya di laci dekat kasir, mungkin pemiliknya akan kembali untuk mengambilnya.

.

.

End of the road

.

.

Malam harinya, saat Jongin dan keluarganya tengah berbincang-bincang setelah selesai makan malam, Jongin baru sadar bahwa handphonenya tidak ada. Baik di kantung celana jeansnya atau dimanapun, Jongin panik karena semua data dan nomer penting ada di dalam situ. Bisa gawat kalau semuanya hilang begitu saja.

"Jangan gegabah dulu Jongin, kau ingat-ingat dulu. Tadi kau simpan dimana? Dan kapan terakhir kau mengeluarkannya?"

"Tadi masih ada di kantungku eomma, terakhir aku mengeluarkan saat di resto— YA TUHAN TERTINGGAL DI MEJA MAKAN! Eomma appa aku harus pergi sebentar!" kata Jongin sambil berlari mengambil kunci mobil dan membuka garasi mobil.

"Jongin! Restorannya sudah tutup jam segini!" jerit eommanya dari bibir pintu, tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak mendengar dan langsung melesat menuju restoran Perancis tersebut.

Setibanya ia disana, keadaan sudah sangat sepi. Bahkan pintu masuk restoran sudah tertutup rapat dan lampu sudah dimatikan.

"Ck! Sial!" gerutu Jongin sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Tuan?—" terdengar suara perempuan yang tak jauh dari keberadaannya menyadarkan erangan frustasinya. Jongin mencoba mencerna otaknya mengingat wajah perempuan di sampingnya saat ini.

"Kau—"

"Ah, pasti handphone tuan tertinggal ya tadi siang?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar saya ambilkan di dalam." Gumam perempuan itu sambil kembali menuju bagian belakang restoran untuk masuk lewat sana. Dapat terlihat dari pintu kaca tersebut perempuan barusan tengah mengambil benda elektronik di sebuah laci dekat meja kasir dan menghilang setelahnya.

"Tadi siang saya menemukan ini." katanya seraya memberikan hanpdhone Jongin kembali.

"Ah syukurlah! Terima kasih..."

"Kyungsoo."

"Oke, terima kasih Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Eum, sama-sama."

Keduanya kembali berlalu, Jongin kembali menaiki kendaraannya dan kembali pulang sedangkan Kyungsoo berjalan ke halte bus menunggu bus terakhir yang lewat.

"SOOOOO!" jerit seseorang dari salah satu sisi.

"Baekkie? Ada apa?"

"Aaaah, aku baru pulang kerja."

"Hm? Bukankah kantor kerjamu bukan di daerah sini?"

"Ya.. tapi aku dan bosku ada urusan dekat sini. Awalnya hanya Yoona-ssi yang punya kepentingan, tapi dia ingin ditemani. Alih-alih mengantarku pulang dia malah bertemu kekasihnya dan meninggalkanku begitu saja, tcih! Menyebalkan!"

Kyungsoo sweatdrop.

"Aigooooo, ini sudah sangat larut Baek, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku? Besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah."

"Aniiii, terima kasih Soo. Tapi aku harus segera pulang, ada beberapa proyek yang diminta Yoona-ssi untuk aku bawakan besok pagi."

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau kau diperkosa?"

"ANDWAEEEE! JANGAN MENDOAKAN BEGITU!"

"Aku hanya bercanda Baek, tapi hati-hati ya."

"Eum! Baiklah, sampai jumpa Soo!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

End of the road

.

.

Siang hari, cuaca sangat terik. Jongin tengah berkunjung ke salah satu mall dan berkunjung ke tempat lensa kamera, tak lupa membeli beberapa lens baru untuk kameranya. Ia juga mengunjungi beberapa toko buku import mahal di mall tersebut.

"Kkamjong?" sapa seseorang ragu.

Jongin menatap intens orang tersebut. Seorang laki-laki yang nampak beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya, mengenakan celana jeans dongker panjang dan sweater berhoodie yang menutupi kepalanya yang kini tengah mengenakan topi merek DC, tak lupa sepatu kets bermerek dan kacamata full frame yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Siapa?"

"Oh, kau lupa denganku? Chanyeol."

"YEOL?! Apa kabar?!" balas Kai cukup terkejut.

"Baik, kau sendiri?"

"Tentu! Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu! Tapi kau tidak banyak berubah, hahahahaha."

"Aish, kau juga samanya Jong!"

Limabelas menit mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol di dalam toko buku import tersebut hingga Jongin menawarkan untuk makan siang di restoran khas Korea di mall elit tersebut, Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakan Jongin dan mereka bergegas saat Jongin selesai membeli majalah Vogue dari berbagai negara juga majalah Bazaar Korea. Untuk apa Jongin? -_-

Keduanya duduk di sudut restoran Korea lalu memesan makanan dan kembali membuka obrolan.

"Apa profesimu sekarang Jong? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi setelah lulus."

"Aku, tentu saja mengejar mimpi. Menjadi fotografer!" serunya bangga.

"Wow! Kau benar-benar serius dengan hal itu dari dulu."

"Kau sendiri? Apa profesimu sekarang?"

"Aku sedang menganggur sekarang." Jongin mengerenyitkan keningnya tak percaya.

"Aku tak yakin, semua barang yang kau pakai nampak bermerek, termasuk topimu."

"Eomma yang membelikannya untukku."

"BWAHAHAHAHAH! Kau masih seperti anak SMP Yeol. Cepatlah cari pekerjaan Yeol, selagi kau masih muda." Ujar Jongin sambil mulai membuka majalah Vogue Korea yang baru ia beli. Suasana hening seketika, Chanyeol sibuk dengan hanpdhonenya dan Jongin sibuk dengan majalahnya.

"Yeol..."

"Apa?"

"Kau serius masih menganggur?" tanya Jongin.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Lalu ini siapa?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjukkan foto Chanyeol yang terpampang di satu halaman penuh majalah Vogue hanya mengenakan celana jeans merek terkenal juga boxer merek Calvin Kleinn tanpa atasan.

Chanyeol memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Hhhhhhh, maksudmu saat ini kau sedang menganggur dalam artian memang sedang tidak ada jadwal bekerja ya."

"Iya.. kurang lebih."

"Sudah berapa lama kau jadi model?"

"Lupa."

"Bagaimana bisa lupa?!"

"A-aku terjun ke dunia permodelan juga karena tidak sengaja. Waktu itu aku selesai bermain basket dengan temanku di lapangan jalananan, lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang ahjumma menarikku dan menawarkanku untuk menjadi model. Aku tidak percaya dan kabur, tapi ahjumma itu terus meneroroku dan akhirnya aku menerimanya. Disitulah aku memulai karirku."

"Mungkin suatu saat kita akan bertemu di satu sesi photoshoot."

"Mph— bisa jadi!"

.

.

End of the road

.

.

_TOK TOK TOK TOK_

"Masuk."

"Bom-ssi, aku hendak memberikan berkas untuk proyek kerjasama dengan perusahaan Oh."

"Semua sudah selesai di revisi?" Luhan mengangguk pelan, sementara Bom mulai mengecek semua pekerjaan Luhan dengan teliti.

"Sudah bagus, apa kau punya nomer perusahaan Oh? Aku lupa menanyakan waktu itu."

"Perusahaannya aku tidak punya, tapi nomer putra pimpinan Oh aku punya. Ia memberikan kartu namanya waktu itu padaku."

"Bagus, hubungi dia dan beritau bahwa persiapan sudah beres, hanya tinggal menunggu persiapan lainnya. Oh iya, aku ada rapat dengan presdir sebentar lagi, aku harus pergi. Jangan lupa menghubungi perusahaan Oh!" seru Bom sebelum meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di ruang kerjanya.

Luhan kembali ke ruang kerjanya sendiri dan menghubungi nomer pribadi milik putra pemimpin Oh.

"_Yeobeseo?"_

"Ah, yeoboseo, ini saya. Luhan dari perusahaan penyalur berita. Dengan tuan Oh?"

"_Ya."_

"Saya hanya ingin memberitau, bahwa persiapan sudah selesai. Kami hanya tinggal menunggu komando dari perusahaan anda."

"_Baik, sebelumnya bisa kau datang ke perusahaanku jam tujuh malam nanti? Aku ingin mengecek persiapannya."_

"Baiklah, saya akan kesana jam tujuh nanti."

"_Terima kasih." _

#

#

Hujan turun sangat deras saat Luhan dalam perjalanan menuju perusahaan Oh, jalanan sangat padat dan Luhan terkena traffic jam. Kendaraan tidak bergerak sama sekali dan ini sudah melewati waktu sejam dengan janjinya dengan putra Oh tersebut. Karena panik, akhirnya Luhan turun dari taksi dan berlari-lari kehujanan sambil mencari kendaraan lain untuknya sampai ke perusahaan yang masih cukup jauh itu.

Sehun menunggu cukup lama, ia berpikir mungkin Luhan menunda pertemuannya besok, dilihat dari segi cuaca yang tiba-tiba memburuk saat petang menjelang. Pastilah nona tersebut mendapat kendala, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk bergegas dari ruang kerjanya menuju lobi untuk pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menemukan seorang perempuan dengan surai hitam legamnya yang basah menghampiri pintu perusahaan tersebut. Buru-buru Sehun keluar dan menghampiri perempuan yang ternyata Luhan tersebut.

"Tuan Oh! Maaf saya terlambat dengan waktu yang dijanjikan!"

Sehun menatap perempuan itu iba, pakaiannya basah seperti habis jatuh dari sungai, dilihat dari cuaca yang memang hujan lebat dan petir menyambar disana sini.

"Maaf, penampilan saya seperti ini. Saya terpaksa turun di jalan karena lalu lintas sangat padat. Tapi saya membawa berkas yang tadi siang anda minta." Jawab Luhan sambil mengeluarkan map dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Aku akan mengecek ini di rumah. Sekarang dimana rumahmu?"

"Eum, cukup jauh. Ada apa?"

"Biar ku antar pulang."

"Tidak usah, saya bisa naik—"

"Berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal. Dan lagi, kau akan kembali kehujanan kalau kau pulang dengan kendaraan umum. Biar ku antar, dimana rumahmu?"

"Ng, aku tinggal di apartemen daerah xx. Kau cukup mengantarku sampai stasiun kereta dan aku akan naik kereta sampai sana."

"Baiklah, akan ku antar sampai apartemen."

"Tapi—"

"Ayo cepat, mobilku ada di basement. Ikuti aku."

"Ba-baiklah..."

Mereka berdua turun menggunakan lift menuju basement. Mobil Chevrolet camaro merah terparkir rapih disana, Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan baru ia sendiri naik. Ia memanaskan mesin mobil dan nampak mengambil sesuatu di belakang. Ternyata handuk berukuran sedang berwarna soft blue dan sebuah jas kantor berwarna abu-abu.

"Pakai ini untuk mengeringkan rambutmu, lalu gunakan dulu jas ini untuk mengganti bajumu. Cepatlah aku tidak akan mengintip, aku akan tunggu di luar."

Seraya Sehun keluar, Luhan buru-buru mengeringkan rambutnya panjangnya yang basah dan membuka semua baju atasannya termasuk dalamannya, lalu memakai jas milik Sehun dan mengancingkannya sampai atas. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang asal melihat bagian intimnya kan?

"Aku sudah selesai." Sahut Luhan. Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Mmmm... aku akan mengembalikan jas ini saat rapat selanjutnya."

"Hm." Jawabnya singkat.

.

.

End of the road

.

.

Malam hari, Baekhyun nampak terburu-buru karena Yoona terus menghubungi sepanjang jalan, baru saja ia akan naik kereta menuju rumahnya tapi tiba-tiba Yoona menghubunginya untuk kembali ke kantor. Kalau bukan atasannya, Baekhyun ingin merobek pakaiannya dan mengambil branya lalu ia pajang di lampu pinggir jalan.

"Baek, kau dimana?! Aish cepat, aku benar-benar ada urusan penting! Cepaat!"

"Aku sebentar lagi sampai Yoona-ssi! Bersabarlah."

Baekhyun kian mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia menabrak seseorang yang nampaknya sedang berjalan santai di jalur Baekhyun.

_BRUK_

"Aish! Bodoh! Menyingkir menyingkir!" seru Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan acara mari berjalan dengan cepatnya. Sementara orang yang ditabrak merengut heran, ia yang ditabrak kenapa ia yang disalahkan. Dasar wanita. Pikirnya.

Saat sampai di sebuah gedung tinggi, Baekhyun cepat-cepat bergegas menuju ruangan dimana bosnya berada. Dan Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Yoona-ssi?"

"Ah Baek! Syukurlah kau sudah datang. Kau urusi dulu beberapa kontrak yang ada di meja kerjaku lalu setelahnya kau boleh pulang, aku harus segera pergi."

"Ma-mau kemana Yoona-ssi? Apa tidak bisa menunggu?"

"Aku diajak makan malam dengan Seunggi-oppa bersama keluarga. Bye!"

Dan disitulah Baekhyun memasang wajah _what the fuck_nya dan merutuk di dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan ini padanya, mementingkan alasan pribadi dibanding semua ini. Harus berapa lama Baekhyun bertahan dengan nona menyebalkan ini...

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Nah, ini dia ff GS pertama author! Jeng jeng jeng! Cuma pengen kasih tau ajaaaaaaa. Dengan semua susunan dan rancangan author untuk ff ini, dipastikan beberapa chapter ke depan ratednya akan berubah menjadi M karena adegan NC. EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Udah dulu deh... RnR please? Kalo ada pertanyaan silahkan tanya lewat PM.

*bows*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: End of the road**

**Pair: Kaisoo Hunhan Chanbaek**

**Genre: fluff, romance**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bermata seperti bulan purnama tersebut sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia sedang melakukan video call dengan salah satu temannya, Baekhyun. Sosok manis yang terpampang lebar di layar laptonya itu tengah mengeluh dan hampir menangis karena kelakuan atasannya.

"Kyungsoo apa yang harus aku lakukan... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang bosku inginkan. Ia terus menumpahkan semua tanggungjawabnya padaku, dan dia sendiri malah asyik berpacaran dengan Seunggi-nya. Kau tau? Pekerjaanku bertambah berat dan gajiku tidak ditambah." Keluhnya panjang lebar sembari dirinya menahan air mata yang hampir lolos dari mata sipit lucu miliknya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu Baek, semakin ia menumpahkan tugasnya padamu, semakin kau tau apa saja yang dilakukan seorang desainer sukses. Dan bukankah artinya Yoona-ssi sangat mempercayaimu eum?"

"Tapi Soo... waktu tidurku benar-benar terkuras habis... kau tau aku pernah tidak tidur selama dua hari hanya gara-gara mengurusi pekerjaan yang bukan tugaskuuu."

"Bersabarlah baby Baek."

Malam semakin larut, selain mendengar keluhan Baekhyun, mereka berdua juga kerap bercanda sampai tak tau waktu. Kalau saja umma Kyungsoo tidak mengetuk pintu Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur, mungkin mereka akan mengobrol sampai pagi.

"Ugh Baek... kau dengarkan barusan? Aku harus segera tidur. Lagian besok aku harus berangkat pagi."

"Baiklah, istirahatlah Kyung, ah! Dan jangan lupa janji kita dengan Luhan akhir minggu ini oke?"

"Oke!"

Lampu kamar Kyungsoo pun dimatikan dan pemilik kamarpun menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan mata menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

.

End of the road

.

.

Paginya, Kyungsoo terbangun sangat awal karena mencium harum masakan yang sangat wangi. Ia buru-buru menuju dapur dan mendapati bibinya yang sedang membuat kudapan pagi bersama ibunya.

"Bibi?"

"Ah Kyungsoo, selamat pagi."

"Woooah, apa yang bibi buat? Kenapa wanginya enak sekali?"

"Eh, benarkah? Bibi dan umma mu sedang buat sarapan untuk kalian."

Kyungsoo menatap agak heran karena yang ada di meja dapur bukan menu sarapan pada biasanya, melainkan kudapan ringan yang biasanya menjadi sajian saat penjamuan acara formal. Tapi justru itu membuat Kyungsoo tertarik. Ia penasaran dengan aroma-aroma harum yang berbeda-beda dari setiap kudapan yang telah siap atau setengah jadi di meja dapur tersebut.

"Apa kau tertarik?" tanya bibi Kyungsoo.

"Sangat!"

"Haha, kau tau? Bibi butuh waktu sekitar dua tahun untuk benar-benar ahli dalam membuat kue-kue ini."

"Dua tahun?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"Tentu, bibi sekolah di luar negeri hanya untuk ini, hihi."

"Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kau mandi. Kau ada shift kan pagi ini." potong umma Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

End of the road

.

.

Sementara itu, di suatu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat, nampak seorang wanita dengan umur berkepala dua tengah bergelut dengan selimut dan gulingnya dengan nyenyak. Ia baru saja tertidur sekitar dua jam yang lalu karena tugas kantornya, meski tertidurpun, kantung hitam di bawah matanya nampak jelas untuk dilihat. Bahkan segaris saliva meluncur keluar dari sisi bibir kirinya.

_TOK TOK TOK _

"Oy Baekhyun, bangun! Sudah jam berapa ini?" teriak suara baritone dari luar kamar wanita tersebut.

"Aku masih capek oppa..."

"Kuberitau saja, ini sudah setengah sepuluh."

Mendengar kata setengah sepuluh, Baekhyun langsung berlari-lari panik mengelilingi kamarnya layaknya seorang idiot.

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! YOONA-SSI AKAN MEMBUNUHKU!" jeritnya histeris.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat keluar kamarnya dan menerobos kamar mandi. Hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuknya mandi. Setelahnya ia bersiap dan pamit tanpa sarapan.

Ia sangat terburu-buru di jalan, ia sangat yakin bahwa ia akan diceramahi atasannya selama kurang lebih tujuh jam. Oke itu terlalu berlebihan.

Sesampainya di kantor, Baekhyun segera masuk ke ruang kerja Yoona dan bersujud di depan meja kerja bosnya.

"Yoona-ssi maafkan aku karena telah aku tau kau pasti jengkel tapi aku mohon jangan pecat aku karena kau sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini dan aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau memaafkan keterlambatanku yang keterlaluan ini bahkan aku rela jika kau menyuruhku membuang semua koleksi boneka Doraku di kamar." Katanya tanpa jeda sama sekali

"Baiklah, aku ingin kau membakar semua koleksi Dora mu." Katanya santai.

"ANDWAEEEEEEE! Tidak taukah kau Yoona-ssi boneka boneka itu adalah bagian dari hidupku, jika kau membakarnya maka setengah hidupku akan berakhir." Balasnya sangat dramatis.

"Baik. Sekarang diamlah dan kita akan segera ke kantor Vogue."

"Untuk apa?"

"BERKEMAS DAN JANGAN BICARA!" balasnya sangar. Sejujurnya Yoona sendiri sudah lelah dengan kecerewetan Baekhyun. Andai saja cara kerja Baekhyun tidak memuaskan, mungkin ia sudah membuangnya ke pinggir jalan.

.

.

End of the road

.

.

Sesampianya di kantor majalah Vogue, Yoona dan Baekhyun disambut hangat oleh manajer dan presdir majalah terkenal tersebut. Yoona sangat senang karena presdir mereka, sebut saja Chaerin, sangat ramah pada mereka. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli karena ia sedang sibuk dengan roti dan susu stroberi miliknya.

Kedua orang yang menurut Baekhyun setipe itu memulai basa basi membosankannya sementara Baekhyun menatap jengah sambil terus mengunyah roti stroberinya. Mereka membicarakan hal yang Baekhyun tidak tau, entah itu makanan, atau merek dalaman yang mereka pakai. Oh ini sangat tidak penting.

Sekitar dua jam Baekhyun menunggu dengan tatapan masam, akhirnya perbincangan mereka terhenti dan mereka mulai mengarah ke topik inti.

"Jadi, karena aku sering sekali mendengar namamu terpampang sebagai desainer terbaik di negara ini. Aku ingin memakai rancanganmu untuk edisi bulan depan juga festival vogue yang akan diadakan di Perancis nanti. Apa kau berminat Yoona-ssi?" tanya Chaerin.

"Tentu saja berminat. Aku sangat senang bisa menjalin kerja sama denganmu Chaerin-ssi. Jadi, kapan aku bisa merancangnya?"

"Eum secepatnya. Dan untuk modelnya. Aku telah menyiapkan tiga model sebagai peraga busanamu. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan."

"Ah baiklah, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Hari ini sudah bisa, tapi satu di antara mereka sedang ada urusan, jadi untuk hari ini aku hanya akan mempertemukan dua modelku saja dulu." Yoona mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Oh ayolah, Baekhyun sudah benar-benar kesal karena lagi-lagi dua orang di hadapannya ini kembali melanjutkan gosip dan obrolan tak pentingnya.

'_Ya tuhan, bisakah kau izinkan hambamu ini keluar ruangan?'_ ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

End of the road

.

.

Sekarang mereka berdua tengah berada sebuah cafe berbau Spanyol menunggu dua orang yang nantinya akan menjadi peraga busana milik Yoona. Selagi menunggu kedua orang tersebut datang. Baekhyun menyesap moccanya dengan hikmat tanpa menghiraukan Yoona yang sebenarnya daritadi berbicara padanya.

"Baekhyun-ah apa yang harus kulakukan? Seunggi oppa mengajakku ke pantai minggu ini."

"KYAAA BAEKHYUN-AH! SEUNGGI OPPA BILANG AKU MANIS!"

"Omonaaaa, Seunggi oppa bilang ia membelikanku anak anjing yang sangat lucu."

"Aigooo, Baekhyun kau tau? Barusan Seunggi oppa asdfghjklasdfghjkl..."

Kurang lebih begitulah gurauan sepihak Yoona yang hanya ditanggapi deheman dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Permisi, apa kalian dengan Yoona-ssi dan Baekhyun-ssi?" sapaan dari wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi mendiamkan acara Yoona dan Baekhyun sendiri-sendiri.

"Ya benar." Balas Yoona.

"Perkenalkan, saya Huang Zi Tao, dan ini Kris Wu. Kami adalah model yang ditunjuk Chaerin-ssi untuk menjadi peraga busana milik anda untuk edisi bulan depan."

"Ah! Baiklah, silahkan duduk."

Pembicaraanpun dimulai, mereka berempat sibuk membicarakn waktu dan hal lain yang harus dipersiapkan dalam waktu singkat tersebut. Kedua model tersebutpun sempat meminta maaf karena rekan mereka yang bernama Park Chanyeol tidak bisa hadir. Sebagai gantinya, mereka memberikan nomer pribadi milik Chanyeol untuk dihubungi.

.

.

End of the road

.

.

Di sisi lain, seorang yeoja berambut hitam legam terikat satu tengah menunggu di ruang rapat kecil guna membicarakn tentang kerjasama besar yang mereka jalin. Hanya terdapat kurang lebih lima orang dalam ruangan tersebut. Yakni yeoja berambut hitam atau Luhan, atasan Luhan, Park Bom. Dan tiga orang dari perusahaan Oh yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop untuk memulai persentasi. Tak lupa dengan presdir dan putranya yang kebetulan ada waktu sebagai tamu perusahaan Oh hari ini. Tak kalah sibuk, Luhan dan Bom juga mempersiapkan beberapa dokumen juga catatan kosong bilakala nanti ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan.

"Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu. Kita mulai saja rapat ini." ujar presdir Oh.

.

.

Sekitar dua jam akhirnya rapat antar perusahaan tersebut selesai pada jam enam sore. Tapi karena langit dan cuaca cukup cerah, sekeliling nampak masih bersinar dan cukup terang untuk waktu menjelang malam.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan kami sebagai pemasar tuan Oh. Kami akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk kontrak ini." ujar Bom sopan.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat dan bergegas keluar gedung dimana sebuah mobil hitam keluaran Chevrolet itu menunggu lengkap dengan supirnya.

"Oh Sehun-ssi!" panggil Luhan saat Sehun hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa... anda tidak keberatan menunggu sebentar saja. Saya ingin mengembalikan jas anda yang waktu itu. Tidak akan lama."

"Baiklah."

Mendapat respon dari Sehun, Luhan buru-buru menaiki lantai tempat kerjanya berada dan mengambil kantung kertas atau semacamnya berwarna coklat tua dan kembali turun. Ia masih mendapati Sehun menunggu di ujung pintu keluar dan buru-buru berlari menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Maaf jika harum awalnya jadi hilang."

"Tak apa." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan menyusul masuk ke mobil dimana ayah dan sekertarisnya berada.

Setelah mobil tersebut menjauh, Bom menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah mengintrogasi.

"Luhannie, kau ada hubungan apa dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Ani... tidak ada.."

"Heemmm, benarkah? Kurasa ia tertarik padamu. Ia sering memperhatikanmu saat rapat barusan."

"Tidak Bom-ssi, itu mustahil. Hhhhhhh... sudahlah, aku harus mengerjakan revisi lagi. Aku naik duluan ya Bom-ssi."

Sementara itu, di dalam mobil selama perjalanan kembali ke perusahaan Oh. Suasana sangat hening, tak ada bahan pembicaraan apapun sampai yang tertua angkat bicara mengenai hal yang menarik perhatiannya daritadi.

"Kantung coklat itu isinya apa Hun?"

"Jas milikku." Sang appa mengerenyitkan dahinya heran.

"Ada apa dengan jasmu?"

"Minggu lalu aku meminjamkannya pada Luhan-ssi karena bajunya basah. Lalu ia mengembalikannya padaku barusan."

Terlihat senyum mengembang dan tawa pelan dari sosok pria paruh baya bermarga Oh tersebut.

"Tumben sekali, biasanya kau tidak sebegitu perhatiannya pada orang lain. Apa yang satu ini menarik perhatianmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahas ini appa, sudahlah aku mau tidur sebentar."

Sang appa kembali tersenyum mendengar penuturan anak laki-laki sematawayangnya itu.

.

.

End of the road

.

.

"Kurangajar! Lagi-lagi si nona itu menumpahkan tanggungjawabnya padaku. Apa dia lebih mementingkan pacarnya hah?! Bagaimana kalau dunia tau tentang kelakuan menyebalkan desainer terkenal Korea?! Hhhh, harusnya aku sedang minum teh hijau di rumah! Bukannya menunggu seseorang yang bahkan aku tak kenal dan seharusnya bukan aku yang urusi! Ish!"

Ocehan dan keluhan terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun tanpa henti. Ia terus mengutuk bosnya karena tega menganggu hari minggu indahnya hanya untuk bertemu salah satu model yang waktu itu tidak hadir. Park Chandol, Chenyeol— apalah itu, Baekhyun tidak ingat. Intinya ia sedang badmood sekarang.

"Permisi apa and—"

"Apa dia tidak tau kalau aku belum memandikan peliharaanku dari minggu lalu karena ulahnya?!"

"Permisi, nona Baek—

"Menyebalkan sekali punya bos seperti itu! Lihat saja kalau aku sudah punya kekasih aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya!"

"Aku Park Chan—"

"EH?! Tapi kalau aku seperti itu nanti aku kehilangan pekerjaanku. Eish! dasar sampah! Menyebalkan!"

"PERMISI APA ANDA NONA BAEKHYUN?!" bosan karena diacuhkan sedaritadi, pria yang sebenarnya tengah berdiri lima menit yang lalu mulai membuka suaranya lebih lebar.

"Siapa kau? Mau membuat moodku makin hancur hah? Pergi sana!"

"Ekhem... baiklah aku akan pergi setelah urusanku selesai."

"Apa urusanmu ha?!" jawab Baekhyun jutek.

"Ak-aku.. Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menggebrak meja cafe tempat ia duduk dan menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol.

"TAK TAUKAH KAU AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU DALAM JANGKA WAKTU LAMA?!"

"Ugh... maaf. Eum... kalau begitu aku pulang du—"

"TUNGGU! Tidak secepat itu. Kau diam dulu, biar aku jelaskan prosedur yang harus kau jalani untuk menjadi peraga busana Yona-ssi." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Baekhyun.

"Pertama, kau harus selalu datang tepat waktu saat Yoona-ssi memintamu untuk mengukur baju atau yang lainnya. Dan pengukuran bajumu akan dilakukan besok, kalau kau telat nanti Yoona-ssi akan mengamuk —padaku— karena kau tau? Asdfghjkllkjhgfdsa..." begitulah kurang lebih ocehan Baekhyun yang malah berujung pada curhatannya akan kelakuan bosnya itu.

Dengan bosan, Chanyeol menyesap nuttela yang baru saja ia pesan dengan _anteng_ tanpa memperhatikan Baekhyun bicara.

_Nyuuuutt..._

"AAAGH!" erang Chanyeol kesakitan saat ia sadar bahwa seseorang menjewer kupingnya dengan perlahan tapi sangat kencang.

"Perhatikan saat aku bicara Park Chandeol!—"

"Chanyeol."

"Terserah. Kau harus menyimak dengan benar atau aku akan membuat kuping lebarmu itu makin lebar!"

"Ba-baiklah..."

Dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol memasang wajah serius seakan ia memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan teliti—padahal tidak—

"Kau mengerti?"

"Hm, aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Besok datanglah ke kantor pusat Yoona-ssi. Ia akan menunggumu disana. Sekarang aku harus memandikan peliharaanku di rumah. Sampai nanti."

Oh baiklah, Chanyeol rasa perempuan barusan lebih aneh daripada Yoona yang diceritakan Baekhyun barusan. Yasudahlah.

.

.

End of the road

.

.

Seorang yeoja bermata bulan purnama tengah asyik duduk di dapur sambil memandangi seniornya membuat salah satu kue berwarna merah darah atau yang biasa kita kenal sebagai red velvet. Ia memperhatikan dengan sangat seksama dari awal sampai akhir sang koki membuat kue tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ya. apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak mengantarkan pesanan?"

"Ani. Minzy yang bekerja, ia sedang mengganti shiftku yang waktu itu."

"Oh..." koki berdarah Thailand China yang diketahui bernama Nichkhun itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang lain. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memperhatikannya dengan sangat teliti sehingga mengeluarkan aura yang cukup mencekam sangking seriusnya.

"Soo. Hentikan. Aku tidak nyaman kau perhatikan begitu, sebaiknya kau kembali ke depan sana."

"Baiklah... maaf..."

.

.

End of the road

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pulang ke Perancis sekarang Jongin? Umma masih kangen."

"Maafkan aku umma... aku benar-benar harus kembali. Atasanku sudah menelepon tadi malam, aku harus segera kembali."

"Hhhh, baiklah Jongin. Umma akan sangat merindukanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik eoh? Kau berangkat dengan siapa ke bandara?"

"Aku minta tolong Chanyeol. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaga diri baik-baik!" kata Jongin sembari pamit dan menghampiri Captiva silver yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah.

"Ayo Yeol, perjalanan ke Incheon pasti macet."

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong kunjunganmu terlalu singkat ke Korea Jongin. Ku harap kau bisa segera pulang lagi secepatnya."

"Daripada aku yang pulang lagi. Bagaimana kau mencari job model di Perancis?"

"Lupakan. Aku tak ingin keluar Korea. Aku masih sayang dengan ummaku... aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya..."

'_menjijikkan... berapa umurmu Yeol...'_ ucap Jongin dalam hati.

.

.

End of the road

.

.

"UMMA!" jerit seorang gadis perawakan anak SD sambil berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Ada apa chagi?"

"Aku ingin belajar membuat kue!"

"Kyungsoo... apa maksudnya..." tanya ibunya heran.

"Entahlah. Aku ingin bisa memasak kue... ayolah umma ajarkan aku."

Kyungsoo terus memohon paksa pada ibunya, bukannya ibunya menolak, masalahnya ibunya sendiri tidak bisa memasak kue. Satu-satunya yang bisa memasak bermacam-macam kue atau kudapan di keluar tersebut adalah bibinya. Wajar saja, ia bersekolah sampai ke luar negeri untuk hal tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kau sekolah di tempat bibi dulu sekolah membuat kue?" tawar bibinya yang baru keluar dari kamarnya yang juga mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Bibi tidak pulang?"

"Ani, aku menginap disini selama seminggu.

—jadi apa kau berminat Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Nggg... apa sekolahnya lama?"

"Tergantung. Aku mengambil waktu sampai dua tahun karena aku tidak hanya belajar membuat makanan-makanan manis tersebut. Melainkan masakan khas terkenal dari belahan dunia."

"Aku mau!" seru Kyungsoo semangat

"Umma izinkan aku ya... aku janji akan menjaga diri." Mohon Kyungsoo lagi.

"Memangnya sekolahmu dulu dimana?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo pada adiknya.

"Perancis."

"MWOO?!" seru Kyungsoo dan ibunya bersama.

.

.

End of the road

.

.

Siang hari, cuaca nampak terik. Baekhyun sedang santai di ruangannya sambil meminum fresh juice stroberi favoritnya. Sambil mengecek beberapa tugas yang baru saja selesai ia kerjakan. Semuanya sangat tenang... tidak saat—

"BAEKHYUN-SSII~ "

"Ada apa Yoona-ssi?"

"Seunggi-oppa mengajakku nonton. Sementara sebentar lagi Chanyeol-ssi datang untuk mengukur bajunya untuk majalah Vogue edisi bulan depan."

"..."

"Kau gantikan aku ya! aku pergi sekarang, kau tunggu saja di ruang pakaian yang biasa. Bye!"

"Ap— Yoona-ssi kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! hey— aku sebentar lagi pulang!" jeritnya pilu.

Percuma. Yoona tidak akan peduli.

"Sial." Umpatnya. Rencana Baekhyun untuk pulang lebih awal nampak gagal lagi gara-gara ulah bosnya yang sangat menggemaskan untuk dicekek hingga mati. Tapi yasudahlah, memangnya Baekhyun bisa apa? Dengan langkah lunglaipun, ia menuju ruang pakaian yang sangat besar dimana Yoona menyimpan semua koleksi hasilnya. Sambil menunggu Chanyeol datang, Baekhyun mendengarkan musik dengan tenang.

.

.

Guncangan halus pada Baekhyun menyadarkannya pada sesi tidurnya sesaat. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Chanyeol berada di hadapannya mencoba membangunkannya.

"Oh maaf... aku ketiduran."

"Tak apa. Dimana Yoona-ssi?"

"..."

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Lupakan. Biar aku yang mengukurmu." Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan padahal ia heran.

Baekhyun mengambil ukuran baju di sebuah laci kecil dekat salah satu koleksi pakaian milik Yoona dan mulai mengukur Chanyeol. Ia menyuruh Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya untuk mengukur lebar pinggang dan panjang badan. Ia agak kesusahan saat hendak mengukur panjang punggung Chanyeol karena ia terlalu tinggi. Tangan kecil Baekhyun tak menjangkau tinggi Chanyeol. Terpaksa ia mengambil kursi kecil dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang lain.

Semua selesai... kecuali satu... satu bagian yang belum diukur Baekhyun. Daritadi Baekhyun ragu untuk mengukur panjang dari perut Chanyeol hingga ke bagian privasinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Uhm.. apa... apa kau bisa ukur sendiri panjang dari perutmu hingga selangkanganmu?"

"Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"Ayolah aku ini perempuan! Bagaimana kalau nanti aku salah sentuh dan— sudahlah cepat ukur sendiri!" kata Baekhyun sambil melemparkan alat ukuran tersebut ke arah Chanyeol.

'_ugh... galak sekali...'_ gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi. Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

"Tunggu..." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dengan wajah bertanya.

"Apa kau tau jalan dari sini ke perumahan 365?"

"Tau... ada apa?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Antarkan aku... aku tidak tau jalan."

"APA-APAAN KAU?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampe sini dulu chapter duanyaaaa, maaf lama update. Heheehehhe. Oiya, btw mungkin mulai hari senin author akan mulai mengupdate ff request dari beberapa guests yang mampir ke PM author. Ditunggu ya! jangan lupa RnR nya di chapter ini!


End file.
